This research program involves studies of the application of mass spectrometry to molecular structure determination and analysis applicable to biomedical research. A Self-Training Interpretive and Retrieval System can now find the structural features of closest mass spectral behavior by a search through a file of 24,000 reference mass spectra in 80 seconds. High speed liquid chromatography can be monitored by direct introduction of solutions into a chemical ionization mass spectrometer. Collisional activation analysis has made possible the characterization of the structures of a substantial number and variety of ions.